


Care to Dance With the Devil?

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dancing, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hell, M/M, Memory Loss, probably smut in the future???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: "I would tell you to go to hell, but I work there and I don't want to see you every day."





	

     In hell, there were two seasons. The season where it is like the inside of an oven and the season where it is just hot. Around the office, the people who didn't go into the human world in their free time could only tell the difference between the seasons was the slight temperature change. That, and Hamiltons branches. Nobody liked the hot season because Alexander would casually drop leaves everywhere that he went. 

     Alex, grabbing a file out of the file cabinet and flipping through it absent-mindedly, speaking the name aloud, "Rae-Lynn Shi? Hmm... such a small girl doesn't look like she belongs in hell..." he smirked, throwing it on his desk, "welp, looks like everybody's going to hell this year."

     There was a screeching noise that filled the room as Alexander pulled his chair out, plopping down and watching a leaf just fly right in front of his face. Yes, it was fall for the humans, he was aware.

     Honestly, Hamilton wished that his job was something more interesting like stamping the damned soul's pamphlets to eternal damnation, or maybe even getting to crack a few whips. 

     Or maybe get to be handsome a greet people like- speak of the devil.

     Thomas fucking Jefferson walked into the room, holding a small red plastic bag that said: "Welcome To Hell!" Jefferson dropped it on the wooden desk. "I think you lost something."

     Alexander leaned forwards, looking into the bag and frowning when he saw that it just happened to happened to be his crinkled and browning leaves.

     "Alexander, you should really learn to pick up after yourself," Thomas remarked with a smirk, biting on his lip and licking it, earning a cringe from Hamilton.

     "Well, if you shed leaves everywhere, I don't think you would be bending over every 10 seconds to pick it up now will you?" Jefferson opened his mouth to answer but quickly shut it again, his eye blinking and his yellow pupil focusing on Hamilton.

     "Thought not," he smiled, leaning back in his chair, smirking gently.

     Thomas sighed, sitting down in the plush chair across from Alex. "How many people today?" Thomas inquired, leaning onto the palm of his hand. This was a bit of a routine, Alex would be in his office, making his way through the filing cabinet for the souls who were waiting to get through. He would find their file, put it in the ingoing bin, and wait for more files in his cabinet. Then Thomas would come in, thumbing through the files, occasionally sitting down on Alexanders desk and talking to him.

     Despite the fact that they were always at each other's throats, they actually did talk every once and a while.

     "Around 66, 600 to go and we will reach our daily limit. Enjoying the life of being handsome and all those poor unfortunate souls swooning over you?" Alex poked, picking up his pen and writing down a few notes that he had mentally taken earlier onto paper.

     "Well, a few of them thought I was a succubus but, other than that, I am enjoying my job,  _Alexander_."

     This statement had earned a shocked gasp from Hamilton before he leaned forwards and hummed, "Whaaaat, I thought you were a succubus."

     "Sadly no," he chuckled, "I just don't find sucking souls out through dicks quite the appealing sport."

     Alex chuckled softly under his breath before waiting in silence, which was only broken after five minutes, "Well, I think break time is over."

     "I never get a break, so have fun," Hamilton added before picking up the outgoing files and holding them out towards Thomas "oh, and, these are for you."

     Jefferson snarled slightly, grabbing the files and walking off, leaving Alexander to finish up his work, which there was still much to do. But then again, all he really had to do was put files in a box, but six hundred sixty-six files a day was a hard thing to accomplish.

     Though, the word hard had never held Hamilton back. Not when he was alive, and surely not when he is sort of dead.

     At least Alex wasn't the poor guy who had to run around all day carrying these files back and forth from one place to another. Though, most things only had to go from Alex's office to Eternal Damnation which, in all honestly, wasn't that far. 

     Alex still remembered being shot and waking up to a person leaning over him and smiling,"hey, welcome to hell, you're a bad person but not that bad so you get to work here for  the rest of eternity, have fun."


End file.
